Time's Over
by Kuro49
Summary: Base on one of my DGM fear. A story on Kanda Yuu, just told through the eyes of Rabi. Kanda's life are 13 petals on his lotus flower,what can you see behind those mirrors of icy blue? Sometimes even the ever observant Bookman apprentice can't see.


Another fear of the DGM series I have. All about Kanda Yuu, just told through the eyes of our beloved usagi-chan, Rabi. Very light Rabi x Kanda if you squint hard enough. orz I don't own anything.

XXX

**Time's Over**

しゅうりょう

XXX

ユ－ちゃん，なんですか。

わたしのはす。

XXX

Yuu-chan, what is that?

My lotus.

XXX

He coughed over and over again; he had his hand over his mouth. Every little movement of those porcelain like hands that was bathed in a shade of pale, was gentle and light, very different from the way the owner actually was. My eyes caught sight of something red, a sudden shade of crimson that didn't match his pale complexion at all.

I only observed as I stood there.

He had blood all over those pale hands of his. He quickly wiped it on a towel that lay by his bed, a smear of red against the once snow white cloth. But his hands were still tainted by a light shade of crimson.

I brushed a strand of red from my eye.

With the back of his hand, he gently brushed it against his lips with a grunt, the blood smeared against his deathly white skin. He merely just frowned at the smell of the coppery blood as if it was just a piece of stray hair that needed combing. His eyes were covered by bandages, the white binds was gently tied at the back of his head.

I gently shook my head at him; I couldn't help but sigh mentally.

"Rabi." His voice coldly commented.

Always trust him to know it's me.

I opened the door fully and stepped into the medical ward that Kanda was currently being treated in.

"Yuu-chan." I gently remarked.

"What?" His voice was cold and harsh, even worse than what he sometimes sound like. He turned his head and looked towards me; even though his eyes were covered I could feel an intense glare at my way.

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly as I dodged at the flying alarm clock that was thrown at me.

"Relax, Yuu-chan." I just said.

I know you didn't like anyone, not even me to see you in such a weak state.

"Don't call me that." He just gently brushed my nickname for him away.

"It has been for how long? At least a couple of years," I continued with a grin on my face. "and you still won't let me call you by Yuu-chan?"

"Hell no." He merely deepened the frown on his face.

He was sitting right the edge of the bed, his frame was stiff, he didn't move from when I first stepped in. I think he is listening carefully to every move I make, making sure I don't do anything he wouldn't like. I slowly walked right up to his bed side, picking up the bloody towel he tossed to the ground. I grimaced lightly as I furrowed my brows.

"Bleeding much?" I said holding the towel.

"Noting the obvious, I thought you can do more than that?" He frowned at the coppery taste that still lingered in his mouth. "_'Rabi'_"

"Insulting my personal reasons now?" Rabi's grin turned into a smirk. "Never knew you can sink so low."

"Che." Kanda couldn't help but say.

"I heard from Komui that your eyes were "terribly damaged"?" I asked with an eyebrow raised as I lay the bloody cloth on the bedside table.

"Loud mouth." He insulted Komui.

I gave a dry laugh, such a common Kanda Yuu answer. I replied. "I take it as a yes."

"Look for yourself, baka." Another insult flies my way.

I am accustomed to the typical Japanese insults and I have grown to understand them as fluently as I understand my own language.

"Yuu-chan, you are too hard on yourself…" I said in another typical Rabi voice.

"And you should just drop the act." He shot back at me.

"Touché." I commented innocently, obviously knowing what he is implying on, I was merely ignoring it.

He didn't say anything, just flicked a strand of ebony from his pale features.

I looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Have you found that person yet?" I asked him, steering the conversation in another way and also to something more interesting.

He dryly responded. "That person?"

I nodded knowing he knew I made a gesture of continue.

He gave a short laugh before saying in a dry tone.

"**Didn't you know, I gave up a long time ago."**

Typical Kanda Yuu?

Even this time I didn't have an answer to it.

"And I though Bookmen were smart." He added as I didn't respond.

"They aren't smart, they are just observant." I told him with a finger to my chin as I slowly walked closer to him, standing right between his parted legs. Looking down, my hand unconsciously drifted to his chin. I thought he would pull away, but he didn't do anything, just stayed still to my touch. I tilted his chin upwards so his face was looking right at mine's. His red lips formed a line, it didn't show any feelings. His face was pale, I couldn't see any flaws.

"Can I?" I whispered lightly.

He didn't say anything.

My hands went to the back of his head and undid the small knot that held the white binding on. The white bind came loose; they fell from my hands that stay frozen. I didn't know what to think about what I am looking at right now. I don't think his eyes were something anyone was supposed to see.

His eyes were blank, a void of nothing but icy blue.

It was empty, just an endless swirl of that shade of blue.

It was breathtaking but it also hurts a lot. It reminded too much of my 48th alias. It felt strange, looking into Yuu's eyes; it was just like looking into a mirror.

It hurts me as well as him to know of our fate.

But we both know it is true no matter what.

You can easily lose yourself in his eyes but all you would ever notice was how nice a shade of blue it was, you would never notice any of his thoughts or feelings right on the other side of that blue mirror. No one ever noticed these feelings. I know because I try hard to cover up my tracks, every day too.

On his sixth birthday at the order Kanda Yuu pulled me aside and told me he was going to die.

"After my last petal falls, my pulse would stop." He whispered into my ear with a strangely calm tone.

And I knew I believed him all the way through.

Because in those icy blue mirrors, I saw it shatter and break.

His gentle touch on my arm broke my gaze from his blank eyes. I looked down at right where his hand touched mine's. He raises a long pale finger and pointed at the small black case that lay on the floor. I listened to his silent plead and walked over there, quietly bringing the case to the bed I snapped it open.

All there was were clothes.

I looked at him, he had a small frown on his lips as he reached over and lay a hand on the clothes. Slowly he lifted the corner of the first shirt; underneath it was the lotus flower. He motionlessly brought it out and held it between his hands. I could only stare at it.

"Yuu-chan…" I didn't know what else I could say.

"My end." He gently whispers.

I took a step back as he stood up, holding out his hourglass to me. All I could see was one petal, a single lotus petal that clings on with on the strength left. In all its magnificence it was withering away, the last petal was growing gray. It no longer glow a vibrant shade of pink. But no matter how it looks it still felt of death, now the scent was stronger than ever.

I know what would happen.

In his eyes I can see that he knew it too.

He was standing up, staring at me with his blank blue eyes. He didn't feel anything and I am glad for that. With feelings everything would hurt a lot more.

As his last petal gently falls to the bottom of his hourglass, his hands slips around it.

I could only stare as the hourglass and he contacted the ground at the same time.

The hourglass shattered into billions of tiny shards.

And he just laid there with his eyes closed.

This time I really couldn't tell what he was thinking.

All I knew was that his time was over.

XXX

ラビ，いつにおわりますか。

いま，ユ－。

XXX

Rabi, when can it end?

Now, Yuu.

XXX

Owari.

Another fear done. If any of the Japanese phrases I used are wrong, please tell me. OTZ Hope you didn't find it too depressing… Review?

Kuro


End file.
